


Trust

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Enchanted moon [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Alle volte, bisogna avere reciproca fiducia e Luna insegnerà questo concetto a Draco.Personaggi: Luna, DracoPrompt: sospiro, glicine, trecce/treccia.





	Trust

Trust

“Hagrid è pericoloso. Io non capisco come mai mio padre sia considerato un mostro, quando poi sono esaltati uomini che nel ruolo di professori permettono ai ragazzi di essere quasi arrostiti dagli schioppopodi” borbottò Draco. Osservò la carcassa della bestia di Hagrid e socchiuse gli occhi. La vide scomparire per metà, con segni di morsi sulla parte rimanente. Strillò e indietreggiò, tremando. Sentì delle mani sulle sue spalle, sfoderò la bacchetta e si voltò di scatto.

“Sono solo i Thestral, non ti attaccheranno” lo rincuorò Luna.

Malfoy si rifletté negli occhi sporgenti della ragazza.

“Allora le creature di cui parli non sono inesistenti” mormorò.

Luna sospirò, si legò i lunghi capelli biondi in una treccia e fece cadere per terra un filamento di fiorellini violetti grandi quanto l’unghia di un pollice.

“Perché per voi è facile credere a un bundimun, ma impossibile darmi fiducia quando parlo dei Nargilli?” domandò.

Draco si piegò e raccolse i fiori di glicine.

“Hai ragione” sussurrò. Dalla sua bacchetta fuoriuscì un getto d’acqua. Si sporse, rizzandosi, e rimise i fiori tra i capelli biondi della Lovegood. “Dovrebbero crederti, come dovrebbero dare fiducia a me quando dico che Hagrid è un pessimo insegnante” borbottò.

Luna gli sorrise.


End file.
